2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Homemade Cupcakes
Max's Homemade Cupcakes is a cupcake franchise founded by baker, Max Black and business genius, Caroline Channing. Founding Max Black is the best waitress going nowhere in life, but when Caroline Channing, a down-on-her-luck Wharton graduate, has all her money taken away due to a family scandal, the two young waitresses hatch a scheme to raise $250,000 to open a cupcake business and turn their lives around. At first, they start with nothing, but eventually the business gets rolling, and they get their own website and a few cupcake jobs and put the money towards their goal. First Store And the New Boss Max and Caroline hire an intern, Ruth, for their store, but Max has trouble bringing herself to act like a boss. And the Big Opening The girls finally open the cupcake shop. But Max is put in a difficult position when Johnny shows up at the opening night party—and he is available. And the Silent Partner When Sophie's contractors of her dream house run off with her money, Max offers her a silent partnership in the cupcake shop. However, Sophie's business decisions push Caroline over the edge. Meanwhile, Andy tries to devise the perfect scenario to tell Caroline he loves her. And the High Holidays Short on the cupcake store's rent, Max and a reluctant Caroline turn to a dubious sector of the market. And Too Little Sleep The entire diner staff pulls an all-nighter to help Max and Caroline finish a big cupcake order. When Caroline discovers that Max and Andy are continuing their friendly texting to each other, it causes friction between the girls. And the Broken Hip Max's idea to rename the shop's cupcakes after 1990s celebrities brings in a large number of hipster customers. After the girls attempt to remove a street performer from the entrance of the shop, the performer slips on a stray cupcake and sues the shop for damages to his marionette. Lacking insurance, the girls resort to weird methods to make the man come to terms. And Not-So-Sweet Charity Facing eviction, Max and Caroline approach Caroline's rich but callous aunt Charity for money to save the cupcake shop. However, family issues get in the way. Second Store And the Window of Opportunity When Max and Caroline offer to deep-clean a previously hidden part of the diner, they discover something that could relaunch their cupcake business. And the Soft Opening The night Caroline and Max reopen their cupcake shop in the back room at the diner, a legendary British rock star dies in front of the store, bringing them a windfall as his fans congregate there the next night. However, it also brings them into conflict with Han. And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank Max and Caroline get a cappuccino machine for their business, but their inability to operate it leads them to get a job at Starbucks. And the Cronuts Seeing the success of cronuts, and fearing that they may displace cupcakes in popularity, Max and Caroline attempt to add them to their cupcake shop's product line. And the Wedding Cake Cake Cake Three days before her wedding, a customer at the cupcake stand hires the girls to do a new wedding cake for her. However, she regularly changes her mind about what she wants and does not want. And the Reality Problem A producer offers to shoot an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians at the cupcake shop, but backs out at the last minute. Caroline is forced to make a drastic change. In the end, Kim Kardashian West pays the cupcake shop a visit. And the Old Bike Yarn Caroline starts using an abandoned bike to make deliveries, but Max is unable to do her share because she cannot ride a bicycle. Sophie and Oleg run into difficulty rekindling their relationship. And a Loan for Christmas When their cupcake T-shirt sales begin to gain momentum, Caroline tries to convince Max to apply for a loan to produce more of their product to sell at a trendy, upscale store. Meanwhile, determined to win a decorating contest, Sophie enlists the help of the two girls and the diner crew to create a living Nativity display. And the Fun Factory With their $10,000 loan in hand, Max and Caroline select a factory to produce their cupcake T-shirts. Max soon becomes suspicious of the work conditions there when she and Caroline meet the company's overly-enthusiastic employees. Meanwhile, Sophie starts a new business. And the Knock Off Knock Out The girls find out two rich high school girls are selling knock-offs of their cupcake T-shirts, so they "lawyer up" with Han playing their legal counsel. Meanwhile, Sophie is going overboard on her wedding planning. And the Cupcake Captives As Max and Caroline prepare for Sophie's bridal shower, the FBI orders them out of the building to search for a man who has held three women hostage in it. Max's Homemade Cupcakes then becomes newsworthy when the suspect emerges in police custody wearing one of the girls' cupcake T-shirts. And the Wrecking Ball A developer plans to demolish the diner, Max's Homemade Cupcakes, and all the other businesses on the block to mastunned to learn that he's getting married, to being horrified when she somehow agrees to make the cake at their wedding. Max finds most of this hilarious, but even she is both moved and shocked by the two later relevations. Elsewhere, Sophie has decided to use a life-like robot baby to prepare for her inevitable pregnancy. And the Inside Outside Situation When Caroline and Max are putting together an order for an LGBT client named "I", a misunderstanding involving the packaging for the cupcakes and the out of context comment "we cannot sell these cupcakes to you" leads to an angry community boycott against the allegedly bigoted cupcake shop. This also begins to ruin the diner's business, and Han's attempt to help doesn't work once the protesters realize he's straight. A friendly guy places a huge cupcake order for his organization and invites Caroline and Max to come to a convention, only for the girls to realize in horror that the meeting is for an anti-gay "family values" group. They then figure out a way to let everyone know what they really stand for. And the No New Friends When Max's old friend Becky White stops by the cupcake window, Caroline realizes she hasn't made any new friends other than Max since coming to Williamsburg. Caroline immediately befriends two young women sitting in a diner booth, and gets invited to their weekend event. Max jokes with Caroline that the women might be in a cult, which turns out to be prophetic. And the Show and Don't Tell Caroline and Max decide to expand their cupcake business with the $250,000 that Caroline will receive for the movie about her life. They visit Caroline's father in prison to see a musical that he has written, where he tells Max that Caroline will not be happy and this is her big chance to move back to Manhattan, infuriating Max. Meanwhile, Sophie receives a letter identifying the sex of her baby but wants it to be revealed using a "gender reveal cake". And the Loophole Caroline has received her money and she and Max search for a place to set up the dessert shop after Han refuses to allow them to expand in the diner. Randy shows up in town and Caroline urges Max to resist him, given the way Randy handled things in California, but Max cannot. In the end, Han relents and allows the girls to use their old cupcake space for their dessert shop. And the Ten Inches Max and Caroline try to convince the owner of the pizza place next door to rent her back office to them, so they can expand their dessert bar. Max's Homemade Cupcakes 'closes down and turns into M&C Dessert Bar in And the Two Openings: Part 1. T-Shirt Venture After Max comes up with an idea for a T-shirt featuring a cupcake print on the front, and 'cream filled' on the back in And the Brand Job, the girls start manufacturing the shirts to sell in an attempt to gain customers. After taking drastic action to be noticed, a high-end store in Manhattan begins to sell their shirts. At first they can't find a factory to produce the T-shirts, so Han has to produce them one-by-one by hand in their kitchen. Though they soon discover a place called American Ace, which seems too good to be true. And after an awkward misunderstanding - in which Max believes the workers are being held prisoner - the factory refuses to make their shirts. Since, they've found another place to have them made. The shirts become so popular, two teenage girls copy their design and begin selling their own shirts. Max and Caroline are likely to lose the case should it go to court because the teenagers are from rich families. After Han stands up for the girls, while pretending to be their lawyer, the teenagers agree to stop selling them. Max hands out free shirts to everyone in the building, with an edited text on the back with their business name. One of the residents is arrested when the police find out he's been holding women hostage. When he's brought out of the building he's wearing one of their shirts - leading to a lot of bad press, their factory refusing to print more, the store in Manhattan refusing to sell the shirts, ''and their shirt sales stopping completely. Since the T-shirt venture failed, they've had an excess of shirts they can't shift. Some of these were used when Nancy gave birth in And the Fat Cat. Business Loan After some convincing, Caroline gets Max to agree to apply for a business loan so they can mass produce their T-shirts. Both of them are surprised when they're granted $10,000 by the bank. When their T-shirt venture fails, the two of them find that they're in debt and get third jobs at The High. The Cupcakes '''Max's Homemade Cupcakes makes some of the best quality cupcakes in Brooklyn. Max bakes the usual cupcakes like vanilla and chocolate but also developed some of her own flavors: Regular Cupcakes *Lemon Cream * Vanilla *Chocolate *Red Velvet *Purple Velvet *Rainbow *Coconut Coffee *Chocolate Curry *Blueberry Lemon Zest *Fudge Berries *Chocolate Espress Max's Own Creations *The Salty and Spice Cupcake *The Very Very Vanilla *The Beer Batter Maple Bacon Spring Break Cupcake *Chicken and Waffle Cupcake *The Earl Trivia *In And the Pearl Necklace, the receptionist in Martha Stewart's office tasted it, and broke her tooth because she accidentally ate a pearl. *When they finish live filming an episode, they give the audience cupcakes to take home. Category:Businesses Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Locations